An Aching Heart
by joattila1
Summary: After almost three years, Naruto finally returns to Konoha. Hinata has to gradually build up the courage to confess her undying love to the blonde ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hello everyone! This is the first story I've actually published on , so please be nice to me. :3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto.

Hinata woke up from her nightmare, with a jolt, staring up at her appartment's white painted ceiling with sweat running down her pale face due to her nightmare. 'Naruto... You've been gone for almost 3 years now...' she began thinking, tears starting to well up in her pale lavender eyes. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, tears now freely running from her eyes. The dark blue haired kunoichi pushed the covers off of her, sitting up on her bed, and then finially standing up and sighing to herself. She headed towards the bathroom, her feet making soft noises on the carpeted floor. 'Naruto, why do you have to be gone for so long? What am I going to do when he gets back?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I could confess my love? No, I'd have no chance, he loves Sakura...' she continued thinking. The kunoichi got up off of the toilet, the pushed the flush, and then she pulled her lavender coloured pyjama bottoms back up. She then headed into the living room, so that she could look at the time '06:24, there's no point in going back to bed, so I might as well go and make myself some breakfast...' she though.

Tsunade, the fifth hokage had her head down, looking at a sheet of paper which was located on her desk, when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" she said, wondering what whoever that was wanted to say so early in the morning. The door opened, to reveal a ninja in the normal chunin outfit. "We just received the information that Naruto Uzumaki will be arriving back in Konoha within the next two days." He said. "Very well, thank you, you may leave." She replied, and after she did, the ninja disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves. 'I wonder what he'll look like after all these years... And I wonder whether he's matured at all...' the hokage thought to herself.

Hinata walked into the kitchen, thinking about what she could possibly eat. 'I know, I could eat some instant ramen, since I don't have much else right now.' She though, walking up to one of the cupboards, and taking a cup of instant ramen from inside of it. She teared of the lid, and began to boil some water in her kettle. Once the instant ramen was done, she sat down at the table, taking the steaming hot ramen with her. Thoughts of Naruto once again entered her mind. She picked up the fork that she had on the table, and placed it in the ramen, slowly stirring it, while lost in her thoughts.

Two days later:

Hinata was walking along the streets of Konoha, the road she was walking on was covered in gravel and sand. There was a large amount of people around her, some were walking into shops, restaurants and their homes, while others were simply wandering along the street. Suddenly she spotted Rock Lee running towards her, waving at her, and calling her name as loud as he could, gathering a lot of attention in the process. As Lee finally reached Hinata, he tried to catch his breath. "Hinata..." Lee finally managed to say, still slightly out of breath. "Tsunade asked me to tell you that... Naruto has just arrived back here... in Konoha, he's at the main gates right now." he continued. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she heard this. 'Naruto... he's finally home! What am I going to do when I see him?' wondered Hinata. "Well, I've got to go tell a few others aswell..." spoke Lee, and then ran off, after this, Hinata finally came to her senses, and began to move as quickly as she could towards the main gates of the village.

Naruto jumped on top of the nearby building, glad that he was finally back home, after almost three whole years. 'Nothing really seems to have changed' he though, smiling to himself, he couldn't wait to meet his precious people. The blonde looked around him, taking in everything he saw. 'After all these years, it seems refreshing to finally be back home...' thought Naruto. "Looks like someone's here to greet you, Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya, from down below him. "Huh?" Naruto said as he looked at Jiraiya questioningly, and then he immediately looked to where he was pointing. "Hinata?" Naruto shouted, seeing her running towards him, with her long silky dark blue hair trailing behind her head. He jumped off of the building that he was standing on, greeting Hinata, who was stood near Jiraiya, gasping for air, due to the quick speed that she had just ran at. "Hinata! I haven't seen you in ages!" said Naruto, giving her a wide smile. Hinata blushed. 'Wow, I've gotta admit, she looks really good!' Naruto thought to himself, as he looked over Hinata's amazing figure. Hinata blushed even more because of the attention that she was getting from the blonde.

Naruto finally noticed that he was staring at Hinata, and diverted his gaze from her, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness. And then, Naruto's stomach growled. "Hehe... Hey Hinata..." "Yes Naruto?" questioned Hinata. "Would you like to come to Ichiraku's with me and Jiraiya?" asked Naruto. "Erm... Yeah, of course, I would love to, Naruto..." said Hinata, blushing in the process. "Well, I've gotta be going now..." said Jiraiya. "What? Aren't you coming to eat with us?" asked Naruto. "Sorry, but I need to go and talk to Tsunade. See you later Naruto, and you too Hinata!" replied Jiraiya, and then he quickly went off, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone, with no chance to give any sort of reply. "A-Are we still going, Naruto?" said Hinata, really hoping that the answer would be yes. "Yes, of course, Hinata!" replied Naruto, giving her a bright smile.

Naruto and Hinata sat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, waiting for their food in an awkward silence, until Naruto finally broke it "So, how are things going around here Hinata?" "Oh... nothing that special has happened to be honest." replied Hinata nervously, due to the fact that she was alone with Naruto. There was another period of awkward silence, but it didn't last long, as Hinata found the courage to speak again "What's happened with you while you were away, Naruto?" she asked. "Oh, I trained with Jiraiya and learned all sorts of cool jutsu!"said Naruto "And I can do two rasengans at the same time now! Without any shadow clones!" he continued bragging, and Hinata just continued listening, as he talked about all the things he had learned over the years that he was away.

'Does Naruto think of this as a date?' Hinata thought to herself 'Wait, of course he doesn't, he doesn't like me that way...' Hinata thought again. Naruto noticed that Hinata was staring ahead of her, with tears in her eyes, seemingly in a world of her own. "What's up Hinata?" he asked, with a worried look on her face, and when she didn't respond at all he spoke again "Hinata?" Hinata finally stopped daydreaming, and directed her gaze towards Naruto "Oh sorry... What is it?" she mumbled. "What's up Hinata?" repeated Naruto. "Oh, nothing... I was just thinking." replied Hinata "Oh... Ok" said Naruto, and didn't talk about it any longer, because he didn't want to upset her. After that, Hinata said that it was about time for her to leave, and Naruto ended up walking her to the Hyuga compound.

The next day, Naruto woke up to someone knocking on his apartment door, so he lazily got out of bed, walked over to the door, and then opened it, revealing Sasuke. "Hey, idiot." greeted Sasuke, grinning at Naruto. "Sasuke!" replied Naruto, totally ignoring the fact that he had just called him an idiot. "I haven't seen you in ages!" spoke Naruto once again, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, whatever... The hokage sent me to tell you to get to the hokage tower right now." replied Sausuke, with his normal bored expression on his face. And so, Naruto and Sasuke set off towards the hokage tower, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually, they both arrived in Tsunade's office. "Granny Tsunade!" shouted Naruto with joy. "Hello Naruto, glad to see that you are back." replied the hokage, smiling at the blonde ninja.

Author's Note:

Yup, Sasuke is still in the village in my story, I hope no-one minds. :P And I hope this doesn't turn out to be way too short...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. :) And thanks to the one guy/girl who gave my story a review, it would be nice if other people could review too...

Disclaimer:

Nope, I still don't own Naruto.

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Konoha, and noticed that the majority of people still seemed to hate him, as they still glared at him in the same way as before. Naruto had already managed to meet most of his friends, and now he was going shopping for kunai knives, shuriken, and other ninja equipment. He walked into a shop, and started looking around, not doing any harm whatsoever, when a man behind him shouted "Hey, get out of my shop, demon!" "Get out!" the man shouted once again, Naruto, because he had been treated in similar ways, by most people before, just looked calmly at the man, and walked out of his shop. But deep down, every time someone treat him like this, he felt much worse than he showed. Naruto walked into another shop, and as soon as he did the owner chased him out with a kunai knife, shouting swear words at him. "This is hopeless!" Naruto mumbled to himself, with a frown on his face. So, because of what had happened, he decided to go back to his apartment.

Naruto was not too far away from his apartment when he saw a certain Hyuga ahead of him 'Hinata's definitely grown up to be a real beauty... Wait, where the hell did that come from?' thought Naruto, shocked by what he had just thought. Suddenly, Hinata noticed that Naruto was right ahead of her, and she also noticed the sad expression on his face 'I wonder what's up with him...' she wondered, her own facial expression turning sad aswell. Naruto noticed that Hinata had realized that he was there, in front of her. "Hey, Hinata!" he shouted to her, his bad mood instantly disappearing at the realization that he had someone friendly near him. "Hello, Naruto." said Hinata, once she had gotten closer to him. "Naruto... You looked upset, what's up?" asked Hinata, concerned for her crush. "Erm... nothing..." replied Naruto. "Y-You can tell me, Naruto." said Hinata, doubting that he was telling the truth. "Ok, ok, I don't want to speak about it out here though, let's go inside." replied Naruto once again. Hinata froze at the idea of going into Naruto's house with no one else there. Naruto noticed that she had frozen in place, and immediately added "Oh, you don't want to... Do you?" said Naruto with a sad face. "No, I-Its not that I don't want to..." she trailed off, and looked down at the ground, blushing "Of course I want to, let's go..." she continued talking.

Both Hinata and Naruto sat down on the sofa in the blonde ninja's living room, they stayed silent for a while, until Naruto spoke up "So... about why I'm upset... Its just you know the way that most people treat me right?" Hinata nodded "Well, its just that it bothers me that I came back, and I have to cope with people behaving like that towards me..." Naruto continued sadly. "H-Hardly anyone seems to like me at all." said Naruto, with tears in his eyes, which he immediately wiped away, not wanting to cry in front of Hinata. Tears started to gather in Hinata's eyes aswell, as she thought about what it must be like to cope with the things that Naruto did. "D-Don't worry Naruto, I-I like you alot!" said Hinata, blushing heavily at what she had just said. Hinata normaly wouldn't have done what she was about to do right now... She hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto blushed a little, because of the close contact that he was sharing with Hinata right now. Hinata couldn't believe that she had done what she had just done... 'I must be dreaming!' she though 'Wait, of course I'm not dreaming...' she continued thinking. Eventually, Hinata pulled away, and Naruto had to admit that he missed her warmth a little, 'Wait, what's wrong with me? Why am I having these thoughts about Hinata?' thought Naruto. After what had happened, the two ninja chatted happily about a large variety of things to each other, and when Hinata told Naruto that she had to leave, although neither of them said anything about it, they didn't want to leave each other.

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered the hokage's office. "Hello you three." said Tsunade, smiling at them. "Hey Granny Tsunade!" shouted Naruto, with a bright grin on his face. "Alright team 7, I've got a mission for you to complete." said the fifth hokage, expecting Naruto to scream 'Yes' sometime soon, and sure enough, that's exactly what happened. "What kind of mission is it?" questioned Naruto eagerly. "It's a joint mission with team 8." Replied Tsunade, and when no one said another word, she continued to speak "Team 8 should be here soon, and then I can explain the details of the mission." And just a few seconds after the hokage finished speaking, team 8 came through the door, consisting of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "Alright, now that everyone is here, Il explain the mission for everyone." The hokage paused for a while, and then began speaking "Alright, the objective of the mission is to deliver some important mail to the kazekage, you should be setting off in around an hour, you better be really carefull on the way, as this mail is very, and I mean very important!" Tsunade tossed a scroll to Sakura, and then dismissed them from the room. Each of the six ninja went to their homes, to get whatever equipment they deemed necessary for the mission. Naruto pulled a backpack out of his wardrobe in his bedroom, and began stuffing it with things like spare kunai, shuriken, potted ramen, and some other things that he wanted to take with him on the mission. After he had finished, he left for where they had decided to meet.

Naruto ran towards the north gates of Konoha, due to the fact that he was late, he could see the gates in the distance, and he could also see the five ninja waiting there... Out of the five, there were two who didn't look very patient at all, these two were Kiba and Sakura, they were both moaning about how late Naruto was. And then Sakura spotted Naruto in the distance "You idiot, do you have any idea how late you are?" she screamed. "Alright Sakura, calm down!" yelled back Naruto, grinning at her. This annoyed Sakura to no end "Don't you talk like that with me!" she screamed once again, as she ran up to him, and gave him hard punch to the face. After Naruto and Sakura spent some more time arguing with each other, the ninjas began their journey towards the sand village.

At sunset, Sakura finally suggested that they should stop for the night, so they set up a fire and had something to eat. After they had finished eating, they decided that it was time for them to rest, however, the only ones that had brought a tent with them were Sakura, and Hinata. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata, ended up sleeping in one tent, while Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura ended up sleeping in the other. 'Oh my god! I can't believe it, I'm sleeping in the same tent as Sasuke!' thought Sakura, as she entered their tent.

Hinata had a deep red blush on her normally pale face, as she entered the tent that she was going to sleep in. 'Im going to sleep in the same tent as Naruto!' she thought, a small smile on her pretty face. And so, Naruto managed to sleep in peace, until he eventually woke up in the middle of the night, looking around him, he saw that Hinata wasn't in her sleeping bag. 'Where could she have gone?' he thought, a small frown on his face, as he thought about what could have happened to her. The blonde ninja unzipped the entrance of the tent, and quietly stepped onto the grass outside, trying to not wake up Shino, who was still seemingly sleeping inside. Naruto followed his instinct, and moved towards the sound of a waterfall in the distance, still wondering why she would have left the tent.

Hinata walked through the forest, until she reached the waterfall and the lake below it, she looked around, to see whether anyone was watching, and when she saw that there was no one around her, she began undressing, until she was only left in her underwear. The dark blue haired kunoichi then stepped on the surface of the clean water, slightly distorting the reflection of the moon, and the stars on the surface, because of the ripples that appeared where her feet touched the surface. Naruto continued running through the forest, until he could see a waterfall in the distance, and on the surface of the lake below there was a silhouette of a beautiful woman dancing around.

Author's Note:

Oh, I forgot to say that I probably won't be updating on this weekend any more, as I am going camping. But don't worry, I will be posting a chapter on Monday. :) Oh, and review please, reviews motivate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Well, I did say I wouldn't be updating this weekend anymore, but looks like I was wrong... Enjoy. :)

As Naruto drew closer to the woman on the surface of the lake below, he noticed that it was none other than Hinata 'Wow' he thought, but then he mentally scolded himself. He loved Sakura, right? As the blonde genin, got even closer to Hinata, he remembered that something like this had happened before, on his mission to find the bikochu beetle. But Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard Hinata scream, as she noticed him, standing there, at the edge of the lake. 'Naruto's here, and he just saw me almost naked!' thought Hinata, her face going completely red, as she struggled to stay on her feet. Naruto ran along the surface of the water, catching Hinata just before she completely sunk beneath the surface of the water. The young man carried her to the edge of the lake, and set her down onto the ground, realizing that she had fainted.

All Hinata could see was darkness, until she slowly opened her eyes that is, she looked around to see Naruto realizing that she was finally awake. And Hinata realized that she was still almost naked, she blushed furiously, but this time she managed to not faint. Hinata stood up slowly, and then began to get back into her clothes. Naruto was blushing slightly at what saw before him, and then when he realized that he was staring, he quickly diverted his eyes from her body, blushing some more. The two walked back to their tents, not saying a word to each other the whole way, until they reached their destination, when the only thing they said was 'Goodnight.' Then the two ninja let sleep take them.

The following day, the group of ninja set off toward the sand village early in the morning, Hinata had to check the area around them every five minutes for enemies, and soon enough, she spotted sicx ninja heading towards their location at high speed, jumping from tree to tree. "There's six ninja coming towards us!" Hinata said, with a look of worry on her face. "They should be here in about a minute..." said Hinata once again, her expression getting even more worried. Naruto caught up on this "Don't worry Hinata we'll kick their asses!" Naruto shouted, attempting to give her some courage. "Shut up jackass!" hissed Sasuke, with a look of annoyance on his face. Suddenly, a group of six ninja burst out of the trees, attacking them.

Their enemies were powerfull, and after a few minutes, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were the only ones who were conscious. There were four enemy ninja left, and Naruto finished another one of them off using a rasengan, which he rammed into the ninja's stomach. Sasake, created a chidori in his hand, and rushed towards an enemy ninja, who managed to mostly dodge the attack, the chidory only slightly damaging him. "Eight triagrams thirty two palms!" declared Hinata, as she rushed towards the ninja that she was fighting, hitting him multiple times, however he managed to stay standing, even though he coughed up some blood. 'I'm almost out of chakra.' Hinata thought, frowning to herself. 'But I have to keep fighting, what would Naruto think if I just gave up?' she questioned herself in her own mind. So she tried doing the same attack again, she succeded, and hit the enemy once again, making him cough up more blood, and collapse. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she felt her eyes getting heavy, and she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

After another few minutes, Naruto and Sasuke had finished of the remaining of the enemy ninja, and they sat agains a tree, with the others near them, the only one who was still unconscious was Hinata, and she was laying agains a tree with a peaceful expression on her pale face. Once Hinata had woken up, they once again set off towards their destination, and once they arrived, they passed the scroll onto the kazekage, spent the night in the sand village, and the safely got back to the leaf village, without any conflict. The very next day, Naruto met Hinata on the streets of the leaf village.

"Oh, Hinata, hey there!" said Naruto, as he got nearer to Hinata. "Hello, Naruto." replied the girl. "I was just going to Ichiraku's to get tea, would you like to come to?" asked Naruto, hoping that the answer would be 'Yes.' 'Is Naruto asking me to go and eat tea with him?' she thought, slightly surprised that he wanted her to come with him. 'Does he maybe have feeling for me? Wait, no, of course not, he loves Sakura, he's just asking me to come with him as a friend...' she continued thinking, her face turning sad for a moment, but then it turned happy, because she knew that she would enjoy her company anyway. "Yes, Naruto, I'd really like to come with you!" she replied, slightly louder than usual. So the two of them headed to Ichiraku's, enjoying their chat with each other, Naruto was the one who was talking the most, but Hinata was a good listener anyway.

The two sat down on the stools at Ichiraku's, and they each ordered what they wanted, Naruto insisted on paying for Hinata's meal. Nothing much happened during their stay at the ramen stand, they just talked to each other in a friendly manner. Once they had finished their meals, Naruto insisted on walking Hinata home, even though Hinata knew that she would be fine on her own. The blonde haired genin, and the shy kunoichi walked under the gentle white glow of the moon, there was hardly anyone around them, as almost everyone was resting in their house by now. 'I have to confess my love to Naruto, I might not get another chance like this...' thought Hinata to herself. "Naruto?" questioned Hinata. "What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto, wondering what she wanted to say. "Well... The thing is... Erm..." Hinata found herself unable to get the words out of her mouth. "What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto once again. "Oh, well... Nevermind..." Hinata said, her face revealing her sad mood, tears welled up in her lavender eyes, but Naruto didn't see them, as she quickly looked away, and then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. Naruto was wondering what could be wrong, but he didn't ask, as he didn't want to upset her. As for Hinata, she felt like her heart was being brutally crushed 'I'm so weak, father is right...' she thought, and when they reached her home, she gave him a quick 'Bye.', and then ran through her appartment, with tears developing in her eyes. When Hinata arrived in her room, she threw herself on the bed, and broke down in tears.

Naruto walked towards his home, unaware of how bad Hinata's mood actually was. He enetered a dark stree, and as he walked along it, four dark figures appeared in the distance, at the end of the road. The blonde was instantly on alert, as the figures were very suspicious looking. Naruto just continued walking towards the dark silhouettes, getting increasingly nervous. Suddenly, one of them spoke "Hello kid, glad to see that you are back!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Who are you people?" asked Naruto. "Oh, we're just harmless civilians." One of them said, giving him a sick grin. Then, the civilians rushed at him, all of them shouting "Die demon!" Naruto didn't know what to do, he couldn't attack the civilians, most of the people in the village were against him, and they would use it as an excuse to get rid of him, so he just beared the punches and kicks that he was receiving.

Naruto was on the floor now, blood running out of his nose, and his mouth. He wouldn't take this anymore! Suddenly, Naruto got up off of the ground, and his features began changing. His eyes turned red from light blue, his pupils became slitted, his hair got spikier, changed into a more orange colour, and his whisker marks widened, giving him a more animal like appearance. Naruto punched one of the men in the stomach as fast a lightening, sending him flying back into a wall, the he grabbed one of the other men, and hurtled him as far as he could. The man that Naruto had throwed hit the ground hard, rolled in the dirt a few times, and then stayed absolutely still. The genin turned around, looking menacingly at the two men before him, who were frozen in fear, but were actually very happy with how things had turned out. The men ran, and Naruto didn't chase after them, instead, he just calmly walked back home, his features changing back to normal. The next day, Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking at his apartment door.

Author's Note:

Oooooh cliffhanger... I like to torture you guys (and girls). XD I am thankfull to everyone who reads this story, but It would be nice if I could get a few more reviews... Mmmmmm reviews. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Here's the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it! Anyway, I had to repost chapter 3 of this story, because of ONE mistake I made, it only lost me around 5 views I think, but still... And I forgot to write a disclaimer in chapter 2 and 3, so I'm really sorry about that. :)

Disclaimer:

I still don't own Naruto.

Naruto pushed the covers off of himself, climbed lazily out of his bed, nervous about why someone was knocking at his door. 'I wonder if it's something to do with what happened yesterday' he thought, scratching the back of his head. The blonde then walked up to the door, and swung it open to reveal a smirking Hiashi. 'There's something wrong here, Hiashi never smiles...' he thought, once again scratching the back of his head, and smiling awkwardly. "I would wipe that smirk of my face if I were you..." Hiashi spoke, venom evident in his voice. It was clear to Naruto ever since he first met this man, that he didn't like him, at all. Naruto's face suddenly turned serious "What do you want?" he asked. "The hokage wants you to get to her office right now." Replied Hiashi, and then he walked away. Naruto was almost totally sure that this was something about last night now.

Hinata opened her eyes, and a few seconds later, everything that happened flooded back into her mind, making her want to cry just like last night. She heard a knock at her window, and when she looked towards it, she saw a very miserable looking Naruto crouching on her window sill. Hinata got out of her bed, and remembered that she hadn't bothered to get changed last night, as she looked down at her body, seeing that she didn't have her pyjamas on. She opened the window so that Naruto could get in her room. "Hello Naruto... What's up?" said Hinata, she was surprised that she was the first one to speak 'There really must be something wrong here!' thought Hinata. "Well, to say it simple, I'm being banished from Konoha..." Naruto said, his face turning even more sad than it was before. "What?" Hinata asked, her eyes going wide, she wasn't sure whether she had just heard Naruto right.

"I said, I'm being banished from Konoha." repeated Naruto. "B-but why?" Hinata said, tears in her eyes. And after that, Naruto told the story of what happened between him and the four civilians, the day before at night. By the time Naruto had finished, Hinata had tears running from her eyes, as she stared into empty space. 'This can't be true! Naruto's being banished from the leaf village!' thought Hinata. Hinata finally came to her senses, and after that there was a period of silence. Naruto was about to leave through the window, when Hinata finally managed to speak "I-If you're going N-Naruto, I'm going with y-you!" Hinata cried, surprising Naruto by how much she seemed to care for him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind for now. "Well, I guess that would be nice..." replied Naruto, finally smiling slightly "If you didn't come, I'd probably get awfully lonely." continued Naruto. Naruto jumped out through the window, and then Hinata, a short while after, jumped after him.

A blonde haired young man and a dark blue haired young woman walked towards the main gates of Konoha, about to leave, forever. The pair walked through the gates, and once they were outside the village, they began jumping from tree to tree, going towards nowhere in particular. "Where do you think we should go?" asked Naruto. "I-I don't know..." replied Hinata. "I know! Let's go to the sand village! Gaara might help us out!" declared Naruto, smiling once again. At night, the two set up a tent that Naruto had thankfully bought 'I-Im going to sleep with Naruto... All alone!' realized Hinata, blushing deeply.

It was a cold night, Hinata shivered as she lay in Naruto's tent, with no sleeping bag, or anything even similar to cover her cold body. Naruto, although Hinata didn't know, was awake "Are you cold, Hinata?" he said, making the kunoichi jump. "Y-Yes..." replied Hinata. Once he heard her reply, he took of his jacket and gently wrapped it around her, making the girl in question blush quite a bit. "But what about you, Naruto?" asked Hinata, worried about the young blonde. "Oh... The fox takes care of me." said Naruto, sounding slightly saddened. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure that everything will turn out fine." replied Hinata, in a reassuring tone, and a reassuring smile. 'Aaaaaw, she's so cute!' thought Naruto 'Wait, what am I thinking, I have no chance with her!' Naruto continued thinking, his expression going sad, but it didn't last long, as he pushed what he had thought about to the back of his mind. And then both of them gradually fell asleep, Naruto entering his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in the dark tunnels that represented his mindscape, he could hear noises of dripping water in the distance echoing through the tunnels, the water was dirty, and reached up to his knees. The blonde automatically walked towards the location of his prisoner, the Kyuubi. When Naruto reached the bars that held back the legendary demon fox, he stopped a good distance from them, wondering where the Kyuubi was as it was not visible in the cage, Naruto began to worry. But soon enough, the demon emerged from the darkness of his cage "What do you want?" it roared, angry at having it's sleep disrupted. "Nothing, I just randomly decided to come here." replied the blonde. "Anyway, I see that you've finally left that pitiful village behind." said the Kyuubi. "Shut up, you stupid fox!" shouted Naruto in sudden anger. "You really seem to like that Hyuga girl..." the fox said, completely changing the subject. "Yeah, as a friend, why do you care anyway?" asked Naruto, suspicious of what the nine tailed demon might be thinking. "She'll be a problem, when the time for me to take over your body finally comes... I'll have to dispose of her as quickly as possible..." muttered the fox, however it was still easily loud enough for the blonde genin to hear. "You leave Hinata alone!" yelled Naruto, getting angrier and angrier every second.

Naruto opened his eyes, but except that didn't move a muscle, he thought about his conversation with the Kyuubi in his mindscape. 'I'm not going to let that freak hurt Hinata!' he shouted to himself mentally, a frown appearing on his face. 'But I've lost control before... What if... Never mind!" Naruto thought, and after he pushed all thoughts about the topic to the back of his mind. Suddenly, Hinata moved a little towards him in her sleep "Naruto..." she muttered. 'Wait, is she dreaming about me?' wondered the blonde, smiling at the idea. "She's so beautiful..." muttered Naruto, not yet realizing that he was staring at the girl. And although Naruto thought that Hinata was asleep, she was actually wide awake, only she had her eyes closed and she was pretending to still be asleep. When, Hinata heard Naruto call her beautiful, her breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat. 'D-Did I just hear that right?' Hinata thought to herself, also wondering afterwards whether she was still dreaming. Then, after the kunoichi had gotten over the fact that she wasn't dremind, and that Naruto really had just called her beautiful, she slowly opened her eyes and moaned, pretending that she had just woke from her sleep.

'Alright, I know that I like Hinata, but what should I say to her? Actually it's probably better if I don't say anything, I mean how could she like someone like me?' thought Naruto to himself, as he jumped from tree to tree next to Hinata, and as he thought this, he was so distracted that he found himself nearly smashing his face into a branch. Hinata stifled a giggle at this "What's up, Naruto?" she asked him, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking things over." replied Naruto, giving her his wide signature grin. And then, they heard a voice behind them "Alright your little trip is over!" The two teenagers turned around to see Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke, aswell as Kakashi Hatake. Naruto and Hinata stopped, and so did their pursuers. "Naruto, I'm giving you one chance to come with us, back to the leaf village." said Kakashi, in his normal calm tone of voice "Heh, there's no way I'm going back to that place! Everyone treats me like shit back there!" Naruto shouted as a reply. "Well, then I guess we will have to use force..." Kakashi said, signalling for his team of ninja to get ready to fight. "Bring it on, Kakashi sensei!" shouted Naruto, with a look of determination on his face, even though sadly he knew he was going to lose unless he used the Kyuubi's power. But there was no way he could run away...

Author's Note:

Another cliffhanger! :P Yeah, sorry, sorry! Chapter 5 is already under way! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Yeah, I'm really sorry about the confusion regarding the last chapter, this chapter contains the explanation, and hopefully, it doesn't create more plotholes in the process... XD

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

The first one to attack was Sasuke, holding a chidori in his right hand. The Uchiha thrust the chidori towards Naruto's heart, but he knew that this wouldn't be nearly enough to kill Naruto. Naruto charged a rasengan in his hand, and pushed it straight into Sasuke's chidori, causing a big explosion of chakra. Both teens flew back, smashing into a tree each. Next, Kiba ran towards Hinata, followed by his loyal companion Akamaru. "Fang over fang!"shouted Kiba, then they both started to spin at high speeds and flew at the shy kunoichi, however the attack missed as Hinata managed to jump out of the way just in time. As Naruto rose to his feet, he saw Kakashi running towards him, about to throw four shuriked at him, so the blonde quickly pulled out a kunai, and deflected all of the knives. But Naruto knew that this was just a small warm up, so he charged a rasengan in the palm of his hand once again. As the copy ninja approached Naruto, the blonde thrusted his palm with the swirling ball of chakra in it towards him, however Kakashi caught his hand. But then, behind his back the blonde ninja began creating a rasengan with his other hand, and once it was finished, he attempted to hit Kakashi with it. Kakashi managed to mostly dodge the attack, however the rasengan did brush against him, and even that was enough to give the jonin a bad burn on his arm.

The copy ninja, jumped back, away from Naruto, surprised that he didn't expect that. Then Kakashi ran back towards Naruto, his sharingan now activated, and a chidori in his hand. Naruto put his hand up, ready to try and grab Kakashi's hand, and direct the chidori in it away from him. However the grey haired jonin saw through his tactic, and used his hand that didn't have a chidori in it to swat away Naruto's hand, when he tried to stop his attack, which then hit Naruto directly in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Kakashi pulled his hand out of the wound that he had caused on the blonde ninja, his hand covered in his blood.

"Eight triagrams: thirty two palms!" shouted Hinata, as she attacked what she thought was Kiba, however it soon turned out to actually be Akamaru, as a short while after she finished the attack, there was a puff of smoke, and there was suddenly a white dog laying on the ground. "You bitch, how dare you hurt Akamaru?" yelled Kiba, as he closed in on the kunoichi. Hinata fell down onto the ground, from the force behind Kiba's attack, blood running from her nose onto the soil below her. Kiba walked closer to Hinata "Why did you have to run away from the village with that loser?" shouted Kiba. "H-He's not a loser!" replied Hinata fiercely, frowning at her opponent.

As time went by, things got worse and worse for Hinata and Naruto, both of them were extremely badly beaten. However that's not to say that their opponents were totally fine, they were far from it, but in the end the Hyuga and the Uzumaki were outnumbered. "You can give up and come back to Konoha at any time, you know..." said Kakashi, showing no particular emotion. "There's no way I'm giving up!" shouted Naruto as loud as he could, and then he began to change. A red ball of dense chakra appeared around him, and then it exploded outwards, knocking down everyone around him, and uprooting all the trees nearby. When the dust from the explosion of demonic chakra cleared, Naruto was there in his four tailed state, and he didn't look normal at all. Naruto was losing control, he was trying to prevent the nine tails from taking over, but it was hopeless. "This is when Hinata dies!" roared the Kyuubi inside his head.

The possessed Naruto, rampaged around, destroying or attempting to destroy everything in its path. Naruto's four tailed state grabbed Sasuke, by extending one of its claws and threw him through a series of trees, breaking several of the Uchiha's bones. "We need to retreat!" shouted Kakashi, beginning to gather his squad so he could leave. Eventually, when Naruto and Hinata's opponents retreated, the four tailed state of Naruto didn't even attempt to pursue them, intead, it focussed on Hinata, laying there, on the ground, in pain, and completely helpless. The Kyuubi walked towards Hinata slowly, savouring the moment. It didn't have Naruto totally under its control, however he was the dominant one right now, so he was going to use his time wisely.

Hinata stared helplessly at the possessed Naruto, tears in her eyes. The Kyuubi was just about a meter away from Hinata now, it stared down at her for a while, and then prepared to strike. "N-Naruto, I know you're in there somewhere!" Hinata cried desperately. "Naruto! Please, answer me!" cried Hinata once again. The Kyuubi suddenly froze, and then it clutched its head, and roared in pain. 'You fucking bastard demon fox, leave her alone!' Naruto shouted, trying to break free of the demon's control, but however hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. Then, the Kyuubi stopped acting as if it was in pain, and once again raised his claws to strike the young woman before him. The demon fox's claws moved down towards Hinata at a lightening quick speed, however much Naruto wanted to get back under control, he couldn't, and could only watch as the Kyuubi's claws sank deep into Hinata's flesh, and her crimson blood sprayed everywhere.

"And then, Naruto went all the way to his four tailed state, I had to retreat, he was way too powerful for either of us like that." stated Kakashi, showing no emotion. "But the strange thing is, he didn't come after us..." continued Kakashi, looking quite confused, even though he wore his usual mask, which covered most of his face. "How's Sasuke?" asked Sakura, her question was directed towards Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk which had piles of paperwork on it as usual. "Sasuke is still not in a good enough condition for you to see, if that's what you're wondering about." replied the fifth, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 'The only thing she's been talking about is Sasuke, ever since she came back!' Tsunade thought to herself, her annoyance building up. "Well, when can I see him then?" asked the pink haired kunoichi, but she shut up, when Tsunade's annoyance really started to show.

Later that day, Hiashi Hyuga entered the hokage's office, a frown on her face. "I want my daughter back here safely, and I want that damn demon kid killed!" he shouted, getting straight to the point. "Excuse me? What exactly gives you the right to come here demanding things from me?" shouted back Tsunade, she had never liked Hiashi, he was a cold, arrogant fool. "And besides, I have reason to believe that your daughter left of her own free will, due to your terrible parenting." said the hokage in a calmer tone than before. "However both Naruto and your daughter will be brough back safely..." said Tsunade once again. "Whatever." grunted Hiashi, resuming his normal neutral facial expression, and seemingly calmly walking out of the room. Once the door to her office closed, Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk in rage. 'That damn arrogant bastard!' shouted the hokage mentally. 'I wonder where Naruto and Hinata are going?' thought Tsunade. And the last thought that went through the fifth hokage's before she got up to observe the village through the window was 'Those elders are going to pay for banishing Naruto without even speaking to me!'

Author's Note:

So yeah, the elders banished Naruto without the hokage even knowing, and she wants to bring them back I hope that clears things up a bit! :) Next chapter should be out soon... :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer:

Whatever you may think, I still do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Naruto desperately held his jacket against Hinata's open wound, with an extremely worried look on his whiskered face. 'Please Hinata, don't die! I didn't mean to hurt you!' Naruto thought, tears gathering in his eyes, as they gradually seemed to turn from bright blue to a much darker shade of the colour. 'You damn fox, this is all your fault!' shouted Naruto mentally at the demon fox within him. "I know, but the results weren't as good as I hoped they would be... She's still alive." snickered the Kyuubi. 'Is there any way that you could heal her?' Naruto questioned the fox "Yes there is, but what makes you think Il do it?" the demon fox replied, laughing at the blonde. "The thing that makes me think that you'll do it is that, if you don't Il be killing myself, and that means that you'll die aswell!" Naruto said darkly, he would do whatever it took to help Hinata stay alive. "You're not kidding are you?" asked the Kyuubi, already almost certain that he was not. "Nope, not at all." replied the blonde genin, the fact that he was totally serious was evident by looking at his facial expression. "Alright kid, looks like you've got me!" admitted the Kyuubi "Il help you." continued the Kyuubi.

Naruto, following the Kyuubi's instructions, placed his hands on Hinata's chest, blushing at where he was touching her 'This is no time for thoughts like that!' Naruto mentally scolded himself. Suddenly, Naruto's hands began to glow a red colour, and the Kyuubi began helping to heal Hinata, however much it didn't want to, it couldn't risk Naruto committing suicide, and killing him in the process. 'That damn fox better not be tricking me!' thought Naruto, as he kept his hands firmly on Hinata. Suddenly, after the longest two minutes of Naruto's life, Hinata began to move under his touch, her wound was now almost completely gone. Naruto stared in amazement 'Wow! So the damn fox was actually not tricking me!' thought Naruto, a smile growing on his face.

The first thing that Hinata noticed as she began to wake up was that there was something unusual on her chest, something warm. The dark haired kunoichi tried to strain her eyes open, but doing so gave her a sharp pain in her eyes, so she decided to stop trying for now. A few minutes later, Hinata decided to try and open her eyes once again, and this time, she was successfull, but what she saw almost made her faint immediately. Hinata's eyes widened and she yelped in surprise, a huge blush covering her whole face, as she stared at Naruto's hands on her breasts with red chakra glowing around them, over the area where her heart was located.

Naruto, immediately looked up at Hinata's face as he heard her make a loud yelping sound "H-Hinata?" he said 'I wonder why she did that?' he then thought, and then it dawned on him as he followed Hinata's gaze down to her chest. The blonde ninja quickly moved his hands away from Hinata, a blush also covering his face, although it was not nearly as big as Hinata's. "O-Oh, sorry about that..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, and anxiously awaiting Hinata's response, but when she did not respond at all, he spoke "I-I was so worried that you might... Die..." the blonde teen said, tears gathering in his eyes, but he immediately wiped them away. Hinata only managed to say one thing "N-Naruto..."

As Naruto and Hinata walked along the road to the village hidden in the sand, they came across a hot springs building "Hey Hinata?" asked the blonde "Yes, Naruto?" replied Hinata. "Would you like to stop here at the hot springs?" asked Naruto once again "Yes, o-of course..." said the kunoichi. And so, the two enetered the hot springs building, and Naruto payed for both of them, as he was the only one who had money. Hinata sat in the hot spring, the water reaching all the way up to her shoulders 'Naruto called me beautiful not long ago... Maybe he does actually have feelings for me!' hoped Hinata 'No... Of course he doesn't, just because he called me beautiful doesn't mean that he loves me.' Hinata thought, saddening herself with her own thoughts, like she did quite a lot. 'I've been in here for quite a while now... I should get out.' thought the kunoichi once again, and then she climbed out of the hot springs, wrapping a towel around her well developed body. The dark blue haired girl headed out of the room which contained the hot spring, intending to enter the female changing rooms, but she made a slight mistake... Because she was lost deep in her thoughts about Naruto once again, she accidentally headed towards the male changing rooms instead.

The girl, opened the door to the changing room, and looked up, shocked by what she saw straight ahead of her. There, inside the room was Naruto, the only thing covering him was his underwear, which wasn't doing a particularly good job, as he was halfway through putting it on. Both of the teenagers froze, and both of them also blushed a great deal, although of course, Hinata blushed more than her crush. There was nothing but silence, as the two stared at each other, but then Hinata spoke "S-Sorry!" she said, then she turned around quickly, and walked through the door, closing it behind her. As soon as Hinata closed the door behind her, she fainted, making the towel that she had around her body fall off of her.

The two, continued the journey to the sand village, almost completely silent because of what had happened not too long ago. At night, the two ninja stopped, and like before, they slept in Naruto's tent, it was cold, just like the last time they slept in it, so Naruto gave her his jacket. "Goodnight, Naruto!" said Hinata "Goodnight, Hinata!" replied Naruto, giving her a small smile. The next day, the pair finally arrived at the sand village without any further conflict, which they were both very glad for. As they entered the village, headed straight to the kazekage's office, which was located right in the centre of the village. People looked at them strangely as they walked by, wondering what ninja from Konoha were doing there.

Naruto knocked on the kazekage's office door, and right after he did, there was a reply from inside the room "Come in." said Gaara, the current kazekage of the village hidden in the sand. Naruto opened the door, and walked in , Hinata followind him, and then closing the door. "Naruto?" What are you doing here?" asked Gaara, a slightly surprised look on his face. Naruto told him everything that had happened recently, and the kazekage listened all the way through, not uttering a single word. Then the kazekage agreed to give the blonde and his companion a place to stay, and dismissed them, saying that he was very busy.

As Naruto and Hinata walked calmly towards the hotel, they spoke to each other about the current situation. "I wonder why Kakashi sensei wanted me to go back to Konoha..." said Naruto, his facial features expressing a look of confusion. Hinata stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "Anyway, I wonder whether there's a ramen place somewhere nearby." said Naruto as his stomach growled. "I really hope there is, because I'm starving!" said Naruto, as his stomach growled once again. The two eventually managed to find a place where they could eat ramen, but it wasn't anything like Ichiraku's, first of all, the ramen itself wasn't as good, and second of all the place was more of a restaurant, unlike Ichiraku's. "Im sure gonna miss Ichiraku's!" said Naruto, as he and Hinata walked out of the restaurant, both of their stomachs full. After that, the pair went over to the hotel that they were going to stay in, and they found out that Gaara had already somehow informed the staffthat they were arriving soon, and that he had payed for them. The receptionist showed them to their room, they both unpacked their things, and Hinata headed towards the bathroom, stripping of her clothes once she had closed and the locked the door, she then stepped in the shower, and turned it on, waiting for a while for the water to warm up.

Author's Note:

The next chapter will be out soon, as usual... Do you guys and girl realize how much I work my arse off, trying to get out one chapter per day? XD


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Yay a new chapter! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer:

I still don't own Naruto.

Naruto sat on the bed, in the room that he and Hinata were sharing, waiting for Hinata to make her way out of the bathroom, so he could finally have a shower. He waited for another few minutes, until the bathroom door opened, and Hinata walked out, wrapped up in a plain white towel. Naruto just looked at her for a short while, until he realized exactly what he was doing, and then turned around, so he could no longer see the girl. "D-Don't look, please..." said Hinata shyly, blushing in the process, and partly had to drop the towel for a short while, so she could pick up her clothes, and then headed towards the bathroom to dress herself.

"Lady Tsunade, we have just received information that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga have stopped at the village hidden in the sand!" said the chunin ninja who had opened the door to Tsunade's office, once she had given him permission. "Alright, send a message to the kazekage saying that he should send the two of the back over here within a week." replied Tsunade 'Kakashi said that Naruto really didn't want to come back... He is not officially banished anymore, since the elders banished him without my permission, but since he doesn't want to come back, we should treat him like a traitor... But I don't want to have Naruto killed, and I definitely don't want to kill him myself, so I'll just have to bring him back here!' Tsunade though, thinking about the current situation.

Naruto and Hinata both walked into the kazekage's office "What is it?" asked Naruto, slightly angry about having wake up at a time so early in the morning. "I just received a message from Konoha, saying that they want you two sent back there within a week..." said the red haired young man, getting straight to the point. "Well, I'm not going no matter whatever anyone says!" huffed Naruto, but then his expression lightened "But you can go, if you want... Hinata... You could just say that I forced you to come with me." continued Naruto, looking towards Hinata. "No! I'm staying with you!" said Hinata, much louder than she intended to, making her blush. "And... It also sais here, that the signature on the piece of paper that you were given by the elders stating that you are to be banished, was forged." Spoke the kazekage once again. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face after he heard the last thing that Gaara had said, after about two minutes of thinking, Naruto finally made his decision about whether he wanted to go back to Konoha, or not. "No, as I said, I'm not going no matter what anyone says." Mumbled Naruto, not sure whether he had made the right decision, or not. "Well, I'm really sorry, but that means that you are going to leave this village soon anyway, because I can't just keep you here, because if I did there would be extreme consequences..." said Gaara, in a slightly apologetic tone of voice.

Naruto walked into his and Hinata's room, the shy girl in question right behind him. Both of the two sat down on their double bed, after a while of silence, Hinata decided to take a shower, since she didn't get a chance to do so before, due to the fact that she was woken so early, by the sand ninja that had let them know that Gaara had wanted to see her and Naruto. After that, Naruto also decided to take a shower, even though, at first he didn't want to. Then the pair went out, to explore the sand village, and then arrived back at the hotel at night, as soon as Naruto got into his room, he threw himself on the bed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyelids, and eventually he realized what was causing the warmth he was feeling. Hinata was snuggled up against him, with a small blush on her face 'She looks so cute like that...' thought Naruto, smiling slightly at what his thoughts were about. And then Hinata opened her eyes, realizing what was happening, and jumping back her blush increasing in size. Two days later, the two finally decided to leave the village hidden in the sand. Gaara had sent a message to the leaf village, stating that the pair had run away, and that Gaara had sent a team of ninja after them, but they had been unable to catch them.

Three days later:

A man, dressed in the basic chunin uniform walked into the hokage's office, bowing to the woman sat at her desk, with a huge number of documents in front of her, waiting to be signed. "A reply from the sand village regarding Naruto and Hinata has arrived!" said the chunin, walking over to Tsunade, and handing her a scroll, which contained the kazekage's message. After the hokage of Konoha read the message, she smirked. 'Heh, he probably let them go...' thought Tsunade, knowing that Gaara was Naruto's friend. "Ok, well it looks like we're going to have to send another team of ninja after them..." said the blonde hokage, her face turning slightly sad in the process. 'No wonder Naruto doesn't want to come back, most people hate him over here...' thought Tsunade sadly.

A blonde male, and a dark blue haired female jumped from tree to tree, to nowhere in particular. All they were trying to do is get a decent distance away from the sand village, so that any Konoha ninja would have a hard enough time trying to find them. Eventually, they decided to pitch their tent, so they did. And once the two were together in the tent for quite a while, Naruto began to speak, knowing that the girl he was speaking to was wide awake, just like him "Hey, Hinata... I-I still kinda feel guilty about how I let the Kyuubi nearly... You know, kill you." he said, slightly struggling to do so. "O-Oh, don't feel guilty, Naruto... You weren't in control of what you were doing!" Hinata replied. "Yeah... I guess you're right!" said Naruto, his voice changing to its usual happy tone. The two teens spent another four days undisturbed, camping in the same place, they didn't know it yet, but it was a mistake to stay in the same place for so long...

On the fifth day that Naruto and Hinata decided to stay camping in the same place, early in the morning, Naruto went out to a nearby river, trying to get him and Hinata some breakfast, like he had done the day before. The blonde sat there at the edge of the river, throwing kunai at fish that decided to jump up, above the surface of the water. Naruto was just about to throw a kunai, when heard a loud feminine scream, coming from the direction of where Naruto knew Hinata was. The genin didn't waste any time, immediately jumping onto his feet, and running as fast as he could towards where had heard Hinata's scream come from. 'Oh crap! I hope Hinata is alright!' thought Naruto. 'Damn it! We shouldn't have stayed in the same place for so long!' shouted Naruto in his mind. When the blonde genin got to their camping spot, Hinata was nowhere to be found.

Once the blonde jinchuuriki realized that Hinata was nowhere around where he was searching, he quickly climbed on top of the tallest tree he could find near to him, and then looked around from the very top of it, and after a short while, he spotted her being carried by a ninja in the distance. Immediately, Naruto jumped off of the top of the tree, and moved, quicker than he had ever moved before, towards the girl who had always believed in him. 'Who the hell are these guys who took her anyway?' asked Naruto from himself 'I bet they're leaf ninja again!'

"Who did you send after them this time?" questioned Hiashi. "A team of jonin... Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, and also, two of the newly promoted jonin." Replied the hokage. Hiashi put a slight smirk on his face, but it soon disappeared 'This time, the results should be better.' thought Hiashi. 'Your life is near its end, demon brat!' Hiashi continued thinking. "Could you please leave now, Hiashi? I have lots of paperwork to do." said Tsunade. "Of course." said the leader of the Hyuga clan, turning around, and exiting the room, hoping that the outcome of this situation will be a good one.

Author's Note:

Right... You might think that this chapter was a little boring, but never fear, something big will be happening in the next chapter. XD (Maybe, maybe not, I'm not exactly sure, since my plans might change by then!) :) Also, I will be now taking a two day break from writing, which means, that there will be no new chapters on Thursday and Friday (probably :P). This is because I need to do some research for this fanfic, and some other reasons too, like I just want a break... -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Well, here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it, something big happens this chapter, just like I promised before. :D

Reply to Naruhinalover:

No, I haven't planned any rape for this story. :P

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Naruto couldn't even move, he was in so much pain. He had known he had a very slim chance of actually saving Hinata, since he didn't want to use the nine tail's chakra again, as that might have caused him to hurt Hinata once again, and he definitely did not want that to happen. Kakashi slowly walked over the blonde boy, as if he had all the time in the world. Then when the grey haired man finally reached the genin, he picked him up off of the ground, while all this was happening, Asuma was lifting up Hinata, who was no longer conscious. Naruto could feel sleep trying to grip him, his eyes grew heavier with each passing second 'No! I can't fall asleep!' thought the young blonde, but it was hopeless, after around two minutes, he finally fell asleep.

Both Naruto and Hinata slept through the whole journey back to Konoha, but they were woken by the jonin once they had come close enough to the hokage tower "Tsunade said that you are to be brough to her office as soon as you get back to the village." said Kakashi. And so, the jonin did as they had been told to do. Kakashi and Asuma, who had carried the teenagers all the way so far were exausted, so it was difficult for them to carry them up the hokage's tower, but they didn't complain. Once the group of ninja were up on the top floor, one of the jonin opened up the door to the hokage's office. Tsunade was at her desk as usual, coping with her huge amount of paperwork. "Finally! I was beginning to think that you lot got lost or something like that..." said the hokage, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You can put them down now..." spoke the Tsunade once again. And then the fifth hokage dismissed all of the jonin, leaving only her, Naruto, and Hinata in the room. "You do know that I didn't want to banish you, don't you?" spoke Tsunade. "Yeah, Gaara told me that it was written in the letter... But still, I can't put up with all the hate I'm getting from most people forever." replied Naruto, sounding saddened. "But, you've got your friends Naruto." said the hokage as a reply. "Yeah, yeah! I know, but sometimes it's just not enough, if I have friends..." said the blonde, his expression getting sadder each second. "Well, you and Hinata are staying here... Understood? Because I don't want to end up having to kill you!" spoke the fifth hokage. "Yeah, sure." replied the blonde jinchuuriki, trying to smile, but failing. "Oh... I think I should tell you now... Your house has been ruined by the villagers while you were away." said Tsunade with a sad expression on her face. There was awhile of silence, until Hinata managed to finally say what she had wanted to "Y-You could stay in my apartment, Naruto..." she said.

Naruto followed Hinata into her apartment, straight away, he could see the living room, which was twice as large as any room in his own apartment, the blonde pulled his shoes off, and walked over to a door, finding that it was a door leading into the kitchen, which was also huge incomparison to any room in his own apartment. "Wow! This place is huge!" said Naruto, frantically looking all around him. Hinata did not say anything, she just blushed. "So, where am I going to sleep?" asked the blonde. Hinata blushed even more at the thought of sleeping in one bed with Naruto "I don't know... Wait, you could sleep on the sofa..." she said. "Yeah, I suppose!" replied Naruto, grinning at her.

That night, Naruto discovered just how good Hinata's cooking was, as she decided to make tea for the two of them, and the blonde had loved it. Both of the two were quite still quite tired, so they decided to go to bed early. Hinata entered her room, and pulled the warm covers of her bed over her body. Hinata managed to fall asleep, however Naruto, in the living room, on the sofa, remained wide awake. The jinchuuriki couldn't sleep, even though he was really really tired, and the reason for this was that he simply couldn't stop thinking about his current situation. 'I really didn't want to come back here... Most people here treat me like crap... But, now that I think about it, it wasn't very nice of me to just leave my friends and the few people that care about me.' thought Naruto.

Hinata's eyes opened. The girl looked around her, and was surprised to see Naruto wide awake, sitting upright on the sofa inside the living room. She decided to not make her presence known for a while, but when she realized that he was just sitting there, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, she pushed the covers off of herself, and stood up off of the bed, her blonde crush seemed to be completely lost in a world of his own, as he didn't even notice her do this. The kunoichi walked towards him, and finally, when she was just a few metres away from him, he spun his head towards her, also pulling out a kunai, but when he realized that it was only Hinata, he immediately put it back where it had come from.

"Oh, sorry about that." said the male teen, trying to force a smile on his face. "What's up?" questioned the shy kunoichi, her face growing even more worried than it already had been. She took a seat on the sofa, next to the blonde "Oh, It's just I'm sick of most people treating me bad..." replied Naruto. "You've got me! I don't treat you bad..." said Hinata, a slight blush growing on her cheeks. "Yeah, you're right, but sometimes I just can't handle it!" spoke the blonde, sounding frustrated. "Is that why you can't sleep?" "Yeah." replied the jinchuuriki. A short while after this had happened, Hinata went back into her room, and attempted to fall asleep, but this time she was the one who couldn't. 'If I don't confess to Naruto soon, he might end up with someone else!' she thought 'I'm going to do it now!' she thought again. The kunoichi got up off of the bed with determination, but it soon disappeared, she hesitated. 'But I can't, he'll reject me for sure!' she thought, but then quickly got rid of that though, as she almost dragged herself over to where Naruto was situated.

She wondered whether Naruto was asleep, but her question was soon answered as he turned his head over towards her. "What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto, curious about the reason she was out of her bed again. The shy kunoichi felt like she was drowning "I-I-I've g-got something to tell y-you!" she blurted out, having to force the words out of her mouth. 'Why does she sound so nervous?' thought the blonde jinchuuriki, a look of confusion coming across his face. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked "W-Well..." muttered Hinata, she was regretting ever considering confessing to Naruto now. 'I might as well say it now!' she mentally screamed at herself. Tears were starting to form in her eyes "I-I..." she muttered, turning her gaze down towards the floor.

"I love you!" Hinata screamed as quickly as she could, afraid that if she prolonged it any longer, she would completely lose the courage to do so. Naruto didn't know what to say, he just stared into Hinata's lavender eyes. When the blonde teen just stared at her, and didn't say a word back, she felt as if her heart was being crushed. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she almost whispered, fully crying now. The dark haired kunoichi got up off of the sofa, and ran into her room, slaming the door behind her, tossing herself on the bed in her room, and pressing her face into her pillow, tears running from her pale eyes. That night, Hinata cried herself to sleep.

Naruto remained completely still, until Hinata slammed the door closed that is, and then , he finally realized what what happening. He considered following her into her room, but he didn't know what he should say to her, so he decided to leave it for later, even though it pained him to see her as upset as she had been, and still was 'I guess she needs some time alone, I'll talk to her about this tomorrow morning.' the blonde thought, but he still felt guilty about what had just happened 'Why would she love me anyway?' he asked himself within his own mind. He had never had anyone love him like Hinata had said that she did. Eventually, the blonde jinchuuriki did manage to get to sleep, but his sleep was plagued with nightmares.

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... I personally think this is one of my best chapters so far. :) I hope you agree with me... XD


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Well, as you may have noticed, I'm not uploading chapters as quickly as before... Sorry about that, but you see, if I keep updating so fast, I will get bored, and so will you guys/girls! :)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. -_- (Derp...)

Naruto and Hinata still lived togother in the shy kunoichi's apartment, although the blonde genin was going to move back to his own place in a few days. Ever since Hinata had confessed her love to the blonde, things were awkward between them, and they hardly ever talked with each other, due to the fact that neither of the two Konoha ninja had spoken about what had happened that night. 'Alright... I need to talk to her about it today, I have to, otherwise things will get even more awkward between us!' thought Naruto, feeling like he was powerless because so far he could not manage to dig up the courage to talk to Hinata about her confession. The shy kunoichi came of the kitchen holding a plate in each of her pale hands, and then she set them down in front of Naruto, who was sitting on the sofa, and then she sat down next to him.

The two ninja sat on the sofa, quietly consuming their meals. 'I need to talk to her about what happened!' thought Naruto, a look of determination crossing his face. "Hey Hinata?" said Naruto, nervousness evident in his voice, which unnerved the dark blue haired individual that he was speaking to as well. "Y-Yes?" questioned the shy kunoichi. "Well, I just want to talk to you about what happened the other day... You know... When you said you love me and everything." said Naruto, his voice still sounding nervous. Hinata looked down at the ground, preparing herself for the rejection that she was surely going to get from him. "Well..." muttered Naruto "Maybe we could go out or something!" continued Naruto. An extremely surprised look crossed Hinata's face 'D-Did I just hear that right?' she mentally asked herself. "D-Did I just hear that right?" Hinata spoke the exact words that she had thought just a few seconds ago. "Yeah, I think so..." replied Naruto. The blonde was surprised to say the least, when Hinata jumped at him, hugging him tightly against herself. "Yes! Of course I'll go out with you!" said the girl, obviously very excited about the situation. "Sooooo... Do you want to come get some ramen with me at tea time or something?" asked the blonde, a huge grin on his face. "Of course!" replied the shy girl, almost crying because of the overwelming happiness she was feeling.

Later during the day, Naruto and Hinata walked in the direction of Ichiraku ramen, they had done this quite a few times times before, but this time things were different... Naruto talked most of the time while they were walking, while Hinata listened, this was not unusual whatsoever, what was unusual however was that Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, holding it tightly. When the blonde had noticed that Hinata, who was now his girlfriend, had grabbed his hand, he just slightly blushed, but otherwise continued acting normal. The two soon got to Ichiraku's, and they each took a seat on a stool.

Naruto and Hinata walked home to the kunoichi's apartment, together, holding hands. The two arrived in the apartment, and so they walked inside. 'I need to be more confident... I can't stay as shy as I am for all of my life!' thought Hinata, and then an idea popped up inside the girl's head 'Alright, I'm gonna do this...' she thought, thinking about what she was going to do. The pair sat snuggled up against each other on the sofa for a while, until Hinata moved slightly away from Naruto, moving her face closer and closer to his 'I-I'm almost there!' she though, and then their lips pressed together. 'Wow! I can't beleive I'm doing this!' thought Hinata in disbelief. The pair held the kiss until they both had to pull away to catch their breaths "H-Hinata!" Naruto said, very surprised that she had made a move like that.

Hinata and Naruto spent the next four days mostly just spending time with each other. Naruto was just on his way back from the hokage tower, as Tsunade had asked to talk to him in her office. As he walked along a street in Konoha, he heard a familiar voice calling his name, it was Sakura. "Hey Naruto!" she shouted, smiling at him. "Oh, hey Sakura!" replied Naruto, giving her a wide smile. "Naruto, would you like to come and have some ramen with me... at Ichiraku's?" asked Sakura, earning her a surprised look from Naruto. 'What the hell? She doesn't usually ask me to have lunch with her, there's something strange going on here!' thought the blonde ninja, but he still accepted her request.

Naruto and his pink haired friend sat on stools at Ichiraku's, Sakura was simply staring at her ramen, while Naruto was already eating his second bowl. "Hey, Naruto... Is it true that you're going out with Hinata?" asked the pink haired kunoichi. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about that didn't I?" said the blonde, his mouth full of ramen. 'Why do I feel sad all of a sudden? I should be happy for them...' thought Sakura. "So what happened between the two of you for this to happen?" asked the kunoichi, trying to seem happy for them, even though, for a reason that she couldn't quite figure out she was actually not very happy at all. 'It's just that I miss the attention I used to get from him... I definitely don't love him or anything...' the girl attempted to convince herself. "Oh, well... What happened was..." said the blonde genin, and then he proceded to tell the pink haired girl sitting next to him what had happened. "...And then she shouted I love you! I was so stunned that I couldn't reply at that time." said the jinchuuriki, emphasizing the 'I love you!' part by saying it louder than the other parts of his little speech.

Hinata walked back towards her apartment, always smiling, until she reached Ichiraku ramen, that is. 'What's Naruto doing with Sakura?' she though, creeping closer to the ramen stall. 'I'm still not close enough!' she thought, but just then the kunoichi heard Naruto say something she didn't expect "I love you!" 'H-He's talking to S-Sakura! N-Naruto! W-Why?' she thought, tears pouring out of her eyes. The blue haired kunoichi ran towards her apartment, never stopping along the way, and never even considering that this whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding. About 20 minutes later, Naruto could be seen walking back to Hinata's apartment, a huge grin on his face, but it soon disappeared, because when he saw Hinata, she was not happy like he was expecting her to be. To say that the girl was not happy to see him was actually an understatement, and a huge one at that...

Hinata stood in the doorway of her apartment, frowning at the blond ninja before her. "Hey, Hinata?" Naruto said, an extremely confused look on his face. "There's no need to look confused! I-I know what you said to S-Sakura!" Hinata shouted, shocking Naruto. "What do you mean?" questioned the blonde. "You know what I mean! I should've thought this would happen!" shouted the girl once again, tears still running from her eyes. "No... I don't know what you mean..." replied the genin, but before he could finish his sentence, Hinata slammed the door, and ran towards her room. Naruto just stared at the dark brown wooden door for a while, thinking about why she would have acted this way. The teen ninja stood outside the apartment's door for quite a while, before he finally decided to go inside, and try to have a talk with his girlfriend.

The blonde jinchuuriki walked into Hinata's room, and what he saw made his heart ache. Hinata was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands, tears running out of her eyes. "H-Hinata..." Naruto muttered, and it was only then that the girl actually noticed him. "W-Why?" asked the teen girl, not showing any sign of stopping her crying anytime soon. "Why what? I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" replied the blonde, wondering what the problem could be. "W-What you said to Sakura... T-That's what!" said Hinata, crying even more. 'I should've known that this was going to happen! I had no chance, competing against Sakura!' thought Hinata, becoming more and more depressed each second.

Author's Note:

Well yeah, that's it for this chapter... :D The next chapter should be out soon enough! :D It would be nice if I got moar reviews! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Well, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages... But you see, I had quite a few things to do, and I just wanted a break from releasing a chapter almost every single day. :P I won't have as much access to a computer from now on, so I won't be updating as often as before. And by that I mean that I'll be updating like every two or three days... :D Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer:

I dont't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Naruto stared at the dark blue haired girl, wondering what he could have said to Sakura that had upset her so much. "I-I really don't know what you mean..." said Naruto, a confused look on his face. Hinata wondered for a while 'Could this all be misunderstanding? I really hope it is...' she thought. "Y-You told Sakura t-that you loved her!" replied Hinata, to what the blonde had said. Naruto's confused look slowly faded from his face "Ooooooooh, I was talking about how you confessed your love to me, that's all!" said Naruto, trying his best to give her a reassuring smile. The kunoichi's face turned thoughtful, and there was about half a minute of silence between the two teens, but then Hinata hesitantly broke it "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have just assumed that you said what I thought you did..." she said, her face turning from thoughtful to ashamed. "Dont' worry about it!" spoke Naruto, giving her his signature grin, Hinata thought for a few seconds, before she hesitantly smiled back. From then on the two were happy together.

"N-Naruto, could you stay with me i-in this apartment?" asked Hinata, blushing while she did so. Naruto hardly needed any time to think about it, he immediately replied "Of course, I didn't really want to move back into my own apartment anyway!" he shouted, grinning at her widely. "I'll need to go talk to granny Tsunade about it though!" he spoke again, his grin never leaving his face, and he made a mental note that he should go see Tsunade about the matter soon. Hinata was getting less and less shy as her and Naruto spent more and more time together, and she congratulated herself for asking him what she just had.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock at her office door. "Come in!" she yelled. The amount of paperwork that she had today was seriously pissing her off... "Lady hokage, I have some important mail for you!" said the man, handing her a scroll, and then walking out of the room the way he had came. Tsunade unwrapped the scroll, and began to read it's contents, her expression getting more and more angry with every single second that passed. 'What?' she thought, not believing what the scroll contained. 'The akatsuki want me to hand Naruto over? We haven't heard from the akatsuki for ages, I almost though that they were out of business! I was foolish to even consider that...' she thought once again. 'I need to speak to Naruto about this.'

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office, wondering what she could want him for. 'Well atleast I can talk about living with Hinata now...' thought the blonde. "Naruto, I have something important to talk about with you." said the blonde hokage in a serious tone of voice. "So, what do you want me for?" asked the blonde genin. "Have you ever heard of an organization called the akatsuki?" said the hokage in a serious tone, just like before. "No, I haven't... Why, what's this organization?" questioned Naruto in return. "Well... They're an organization of the most powerfull missing nins all around the world, a lot of people thought that they weren't active anymore, myself included. This was because nobody had heard about them for ages, however... The thing is that I just received a scroll from them... And it says that they want me to hand you over." finished Tsunade, waiting for his reaction. "Why would they want me?" asked the blonde jinchuuriki. The hokage sighed, shifting in her chair "Because of what's inside you..." she replied, and Naruto's face took on an understanding look all of a sudden "Oh, right..." he said, his eyes traveling down towards the wooden floor of the room.

Naruto walked along the street, toward his and Hinata's apartment. Suddenly the blonde lifted his gaze from the ground, deciding that he should be happy, he didn't want to upset Hinata too much after all, so he plastered a smile on his face. He walked through the door of his and the shy kunoichi's apartment, and just then he remembered 'Damn, I forgot to tell Tsunade about me living with Hinata!' he thought. And then the dark blue haired girl appeared in front of him, smiling brightly due to his return. She ran up to the blonde male, and hugged him tightly, he had only been away for about an hour, but she had already started to miss him. "What did lady hokage want you for?" she questioned the blonde, her smile remaining on her face. Once she had asked that question, Naruto directed his gaze down towards the floor, and stared at it. Immediately, the girl knew that something was wrong. And then the jichuuriki told Hinata about what Tsunade had said to him. "Naruto, I know that plenty of people don't like you because of what's sealed inside of you, but I think that all those people are fools! And the nine tails doesn't change how I feel towards you, and it doesn't change how your friends and other precious people feel about you either!" said the teenage girl, in reply to Naruto's long speech. "Thanks Hinata!" he said, a grin brightening his whiskered face, as he pulled her face gently towards his own, so that he could land a kiss on her pink lips.

A week later:

"Zetsu is back, no one showed up to hand over Naruto... That's means that we are going to have to fulfil our promise." spoke Pain, his voice containing no emotion. "Oh, that's good! Can me and Itachi destroy the village? Please?" spoke Kisame, eagerness evident in his voice. "Oh! Can I help aswell? Please!" shouted Tobi. "Silence! I shall go myself, everyone else has to concentrate on acquiring the other jinchuuriki!" said Pain, silencing every single member of the akatsuki within the large cave that they were located within. "Can me and Itachi at least go after the eight tails?" said Kisame, grinning widely. "Yes, you and Itachi can have the eight tails, Deidara and Tobi, you can have the three tails, just as I said before." replied Pain, his voice still utterly emotionless. "And as for the rest of you..."

Naruto concentrated, attempting to create two rasengans at once, one in each hand. However, he scowled as he had once again failed to successfully do so. 'I'm not going to give up now!' he shouted to himself in his mind, his bright blue eyes closing in concentration as he once again attempted to create two rasengans at the same time. 'This is really harder than I thought it would be...' he thought, he had been trying to do what he was trying to do now for 5 hours now, without any rest at all. Another hour later, Naruto collapsed onto his knees, panting in exhaustion 'Just once more!' he thought with determination, as he pulled himself up off of the ground, gathering chakra in his hands. The blonde punched the air "Yeah, finally!" he shouted, once again collapsing onto his knees, but this time he had finally managed to do it! He slowly got up off of the ground, and sighed in satisfaction, using his hands to swipe all of the dust that had gathered on his trousers off. The teen walked home, a huge grin on his face which seemed to brighten up the area around him. He was going to have to be stronger if a criminal organization as powerful as the akatsuki was after him.

Hinata walked busily moved around in the kitchen, smiling to herself. She was making Naruto something to eat, and she was sure that he was going to like it, as what she was making for him was ramen, and everyone knew that the blonde loved ramen. She was just about finished, but she didn't have a clue about when the blonde would get home, so she was trying to finish the meal quickly, although she didn't want to hurry too much and end up spoiling it. As soon as Naruto opened the door, he could smell the delicious scent of ramen coming from the apartment. 'Heh, I bet she picked up some ramen from Ickiraku's... I hope it's enough for me, I'm very hungry after all that training!' the blonde thought, his grin getting wider, if that was possible. And then Hinata appeared, smiling at him "I've got a surprise for you!" she said, a faint blush on her face.

Author's Note:

Well, I really hope everyone enjoyed that! :) Now, which one of you stole my cookie? Hey get back here! XD (No one actually stole my cookie.)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Yipee! The next chapter! Hooray! I hope you enjoy the chapter... :3 Oh and I would like to thank everyone who has read, or is reading my story, I would also like to thank my friend for reading this story (She knows who she is... :D) and for giving me all the support she has. (Riiiight... -_- XD)  
Disclaimer:

Guess what? I don't own Naruto.

So far, Naruto had spent a total of six days training, and he was making plenty of progress with all of his hard work. He had perfected making two rasengans at the same time, as well achieving some other things, and he was about to get trained by Jiraiya to be a sage. 'When these akatsuki guys find me, I'll be ready to take them on!' the blonde thought with determination. "Hey, pervy sage?" said Naruto "What is it?" replied Jiraiya, his gaze directed at the little book that he was holding in his hand. "You promised to train me! Remember?" replied the jinchuuriki, his patience running low. Instead of reading one of his usual perverted books, maybe he could be of some use and train him. "Alright, I'll be there soon, just give me a few minutes..." replied the man, his eyes never leaving the little book in his hands.

Four days later, every member of the akatsuki had gathered in the large cave that was their base of operations. "I'll be setting out towards Konoha soon, I expect the rest of you to hunt down, and capture the jinchuuriki I told you to." spoke Pain, his voice completely without emotion, like it was most of the time. Then the orange haired leader of the akatsuki began to walk away from the other akatsuki members, thinking of way that he could destroy the village of Konoha, although he was sure that he could find a way to do so, he knew that Konoha contained some of the most powerful ninja around.

One thing Tsunade had not told Naruto about the request by the akatsuki to hand him over was that they had said that if she didn't hand him over, they would destroy the leaf village, and this deeply worried her, because she suspected that the dangerous group of S rank criminals were very much capable of doing so. 'Oh god, did I make the right decision? Wait, of course I did, I wouldn't want Naruto to be in any danger... But what if the akatsuki do manage to destroy Konoha?' she thought worriedly. She sat there, at her wooden desk, the seemingly endless mountain of paperwork not helping to ease her frustration at all. And then, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" the blonde hokage shouted, and as soon as she had done so, a man wearing the basic chuunin uniform quickly pushed the door open. "We've found four anbu that were patrolling the edge of the village dead!" he said in alarm, Tsunade's eyes immediately widened 'Has the akasuki arrived?' the woman thought, a scowl coming across her face.

The six paths of Pain and Konan, his companion stood outside of the walls of the hidden leaf village. "I'll be going then." said Pain, and with that he and the other paths of Pain jumped over the outer wall of Konoha, landing inside the village. Immediately, all faces turned towards him, they looked at him, wondering what he was doing here, but they didn't have long to wonder. One of the Pains created a wall of force, which smashed everyone on the street into nearby objects. No one even tried to get back up, as they were all dead because of the tremendous force. The six paths of Pain continued their rampage through the village. 'Looks like even the village hidden in the leaves doesn't contain any skilled shinobi anymore...' thought Nagato, the man who was the one controlling the six paths of Pain, he hadn't so far faced a ninja that proved to be even a minor challenge in fighting against him. 'Well, this is disappointing.' Nagato continued thinking. Pain got closer and closer to the centre of the village, and when he did finally get there, he would use one of his most powerful jutsu to tear Konoha apart. Of course, he still needed to Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, so he asked every single leaf ninja about his location, however he could tell that most of the people that he asked didn't have a clue, and the ones that he thought did know refused to tell.

'I've got a bad feeling inside me for some reason...' thought Naruto, his facial features tensing in concentration. Naruto tried to get rid of the feeling that was growing inside of his chest, but he failed 'What the hell is wrong with me? I feel as if something bad is happening... But what could it be?' thought Naruto once again, thinking about it, his facial expression still clearly showing that he was confused. "What's up?" asked Jiraiya, moving his eyes off of the book in his hands. "I just have a strange feeling inside of me... Like something bad is happening." replied Naruto. 'Could it be? Are the akatsuki attacking the village?' thought the sannin, urgently putting his book away. "We need to get going!"

Pain stood at the very centre of the village hidden in the leaves, almost ready to use one of his most powerful jutsu to destroy the place. "Shinra tensei!" shouted the main Pain out of the six, creating a huge sphere of powerful repulsive force, which advanced through the village of Konoha, crushing everything in it's path. By the time the wave of force had worn away, only the very edges of the village had survived, and where the village was before, there was a huge crater. "Well, it was easier to get here than I thought it would be." spoke Pain to no one in particular. The dust caused by the massive force that had almost completely destroyed the village was still clearing when suddenly a blonde male could be seen jumping into the crater and running towards the centre where Pain was located at a high speed.

Naruto stopped a good distance away from Pain, orange markings around his eyes, signalling that his sage mode was activated "You bastard! What have you done?" shouted the blonde in fury, although it was painfully obvious we he had done. "I destroyed your village." Pain said, in a neutral tone. "Let's settle this!" shouted the teen once again, rushing towards Pain, holding a giant rasengan in each hand. Pain attempted to stop the boy from getting to him by sending a wave of force his way, however, Naruto managed to dodge it and he thought he was going to be able to hit the man until a second path of Pain appeared and used his abilities to absorb the chakra from the jinchuuriki's rasengans. The blonde jumped back 'Damn it! He absorbed my chakra!' he thought, and then tossed a few kunai at the main path of Pain as a momentary distraction, which he blocked with extreme ease. The blonde male then threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it in the Deva path's direction, which exploded a few seconds after it hit the ground next to the man. The Deva path jumped back, and then shortly after, he spotted a large demon wind shuriken flying through the dust towards him, he was about to block it when there was a puff of smoke and the shuriken changed into Naruto, who was holding two rasengan just like before. The Preta path appeared once again to absorb the chakra from Naruto's attack, but this time, the genin saw it coming and adjusted his body so that one of the rasengans that he was holding hit the Preta path straight in the face. 'I still have one more rasengan ready...' thought Naruto, as he thrust it towards the Deva path. The blonde teen only managed to hit his target's shoulder with the rasengan, however, it still caused quite a bit of damage.

Naruto had so far defeated four of Nagato's six paths of Pain, and the rasenshuriken had just disabled the fifth one 'Ok, so there's just one more left...' thought the blonde, smiling to himself, even though he was exhausted, and had plenty of wounds all over his body. The boy's own thoughts distracted him enough for the Deva path to get an opening to stab a long metal rod right through the blonde's arm. After that, the orange haired Deva pinned Naruto down by sticking multiple metal robs through his body. "D-Damn i-it!" the blonde said, stuttering from the pain that was running through his body.

Author's Note:

Well well, you made it to the end of the chapter I see... Thanks for reading! :D I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hello there, my friend. Nice to see that you are about to read this chapter! :3 I haven't updated in quite a while... I know, I know, I'm sorry. -_-

Fact Of The Day:

I like pizza. Do you have a problem with that?

Disclaimer:

Whatever you might think, I don't own Naruto.

Hinata watched Naruto fight from a distance, hoping that he could defeat this man. 'Naruto's gotten much more powerfull than he was before, he must've trained a lot...' thought the girl. 'He looks exausted...' she thought once again, and just then he saw Pain shove multiple metal rods throught Naruto's body, making him completely unable to move. "I-I've got to do something!" said the kunoichi, and then a look of determination crossed her face. Hinata stared at Pain and Naruto for a while, then she saw Pain raise one of his metal rods in preperation to stab the person she loved right through the heart. Before the dark blue haired girl had even realized, her feet very desperately carrying her to the blonde's location.

The deva path had to jump away from the blonde that he had been fighting before, as a girl with long dark blue hair, and pale lavender eyes had tried to attack him from behind, however, he had felt her presence just before she had managed to hit him. The girl rushed towards Naruto, quickly pulling one of the metal rods out of his body. Pain rushed at the girl, and they began exchanging blows. 'Alright, I'm tired of this...' thought Pain, and used his ability to control negative force to throw Hinata up into the air, watching her land on the ground with a sickening thump. Naruto watched all of this without saying a single word until he saw his girlfriend land on the ground "You bastard, leave her alone!" screamed Naruto, feeling rage build up inside of him. Hinata pulled herself to her feet as quickly as she could, and ran towards the blonde, removing another one of the metal rods which were stuck in his body, and then she proceeded to take out another one as quickly as she could.

Hinata was knocked back by another one of Pain's fierce attacks, however, she once again got up and rushed at Pain. The two ninja traded blows, until the shy kunoichi finally managed to land a few blows on him with her clan's fighting style, sending the one who attacked Konoha stumbling back. As soon as the dark haired kunoichi saw that she managed to distract the man that she was fighting for a short time, she immediately rushed towards Naruto, removing two more metal rods. "Alright, this has gone on long enough..." said Hinata's orange haired opponent, slightly pissed off that someone like the girl that he was fighting managed to hit him, even if it was just a few times. Pain once again threw the dark blue haired kunoichi up into the air using his powers, and then he slammed her down onto the ground, causing a big dust cloud. "HINATA!" screamed Naruto, once he saw what Pain had done. 'That fucker is going to pay for what he just did!' thought Naruto fiercely.

The leader of the akatsuki walked up to Hinata, preparing a metal rod for what he was about to do. The man raised the rod. "You shouldn't have interfered with my and Naruto's business." said Pain, and with an emotionless look on his face, moved the metal rod that he was holding towards the vulnerable girl before him on the ground. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto, as he watched the end of Pain's metal rod approach Hinata's body... A sound of metal piercing through flesh was heard, as the rod of metal struck through the girl's body, sending blood everywhere. Naruto stared at Hinata's body, tears gathering in his eyes, and then running down hi face, dripping onto the ground below.

For a while, there was only silence... And then a voice filled with hate was heard "YOU LITTLE FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU?" screamed Naruto, the sudden burst of the nine tailed demon fox's chakra disintegrating all of the metal rods that were struck through him by Pain. The blonde was covered in dense red chakra, his eyes turned red, his nails became long and sharp claws, the whisker marks on his face grew wider, giving him an overall more vicious appearance. Two tails of pure red chakra grew from him, and then quickly increased to four, all the red chakra sticking to his skin. The transformed Naruto roared loudly in rage, and then there was a huge explosion of red chakra, the force of it blew Pain off of his feet, and sent him a good distance away before he finally fell down to the ground.

The attacker of Konoha, and Naruto's girlfriend prepared to defend himself, as he saw the blonde in his six tailed form approaching with a huge amount of speed. The transformed Naruto struck hard, and Pain was once again sent flying 'Damn, he's more powerful than I thought he would be.' thought the man. The jinchuuriki's six tailed form extended it's arm, and used it to strike at Pain, who was desperate to dodge all of the blows. However, despite the blonde's extreme power, Pain was still able to hold his own against him, however he was getting more and more tired from trying to keep up with his opponent, who seemed to have infinite stamina. The transformed Naruto gathered a large amount of chakra, and compressed it into a huge sphere, he then proceeded to swallow the huge ball, and the he spat it out with extreme force. The jinchuuriki's attack travelled so fast through the air, that it hit Pain head on.

'I'm almost done for...' thought the attacker of the village hidden in the leaves, as he struggled to get himself up off of the ground. And then the red chakra that covered Naruto began to slowly vanish. Naruto's conscience began to return 'What the hell happened? A-After H-Hinata died... All I remember is everything going red...' thought the teen, he knew that he hadn't been able to control himself while he was in the state he had been, and he was worried about what he did while he wasn't in control. "Y-You killed Hinata!" shouted the blonde, as he regained full control of his body, which was now badly damaged because of the chakra that had previously covered it. The blonde teen gathered his left over chakra, and used it to form a rasengan. Pain could not do a thing to defend himself against his opponent's attack, he felt him slam the rasengan into his stomach, knocking him back.

Around an hour later:

Naruto had managed to find the man who had been controlling the six paths of Pain, and had convinced him to revive everyone that he had killed in the village, Pain had been taught by Jiraiya of the three sanin, the same man who was Naruto's sensei. He approached the village, seeing the location where Hinata's dead body was located surrounded by quite a few ninja, he saw Sakura performing medical ninjutsu on her. 'Wait? Isn't she dead?' thought the blonde to himself, allowing himself to hope that maybe she wasn't dead like he had though. The jinchuuriki walked closer to Hinata "I-I thought she was dead..." spoke the blonde teen as he saw Hinata move a bit. "She was almost dead by the time I got here, there's only a small chance that she'll live through this though." replied Sakura, sad about having to tell the blonde news like this. "N-Naruto-o..."

Hinata woke up, realizing that she was inside a tent. The girl tried to move, and as soon as she did, a sharp pain shot through her body. "I-I thought that I was going to die." mumbled the dark haired girl "I-I wonder what happened to N-Naruto." she said once again, becoming worried about the conclusion of his fight with Pain. Just then, the tent flaps opened to reveal the very person that she was thinking about. "Hey, Hinata!" said the blonde, giving her a huge grin. "I'd kiss you and stuff, but I know you're in pain, so... Let's just leave that for later." spoke Naruto once again, still smiling. There was a period of silence, and Naruto decided to break it "I-I thought y-you were dead." he spoke, his expression saddening, but then he smiled again "I'll treat you to some ramen, or whatever you'll like, when you're better!" he spoke again, with enthusiasm evident in the teens voice and body language.

Author's Note:

Well, nice to see that you got all the way here! :D So, I hope you enjoyed reading this... I might be starting another story soon, although that doesn't mean I won't continue this one. :)


End file.
